


Filthy Mouth

by saltwatergirl



Series: Filthy Text [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Girlfriends, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Zayn POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwatergirl/pseuds/saltwatergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks after the sexting incident, Zayn calls Liam. Phone sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [Equallydestructive](http://archiveofourown.org/users/equallydestructive) for the beta read.

Zayn was staring again, he knew it. But he couldn’t take his eyes away from that fucking mouth. A quick swipe of a tongue over pink lips. A hand raised to brush at the five o’clock shadow. A flash of white teeth as Liam laughed. He couldn’t picture _that mouth_ saying those words from that text sent weeks back. He tried to imagine it in his mind. The deep cadence of Liam’s voice, his lips parting and the words carelessly tumbling out, “Guess who's got a big dick for you?”

Those words didn’t fit that mouth. That picture, the one that Zayn looked at far too often, didn’t fit _this Liam_. Arse cheeks spread out, slick finger fucking into his hole. Hard-core. Beyond pornographic. Liam as Zayn thought he would never see him.

Liam must have sensed his eyes on him because he gave Zayn a quizzical glance while Louis recounted a story about an overzealous fan. The interviewer was eating it up, laughing at all the right parts.  Zayn looked away but it was already too late, he’d been caught. Not that it mattered. Liam wouldn’t do anything about it. Liam never did anything regarding him since that night.

The fact Liam wanted to forget about it was painfully obvious. The first time they had seen each other post the exchange of texts, Liam had frozen, turning a horrid red when Zayn looked at him. Brown eyes wide like he expected Zayn to bring it up, right there at a door way of the busy breakfast canteen. Zayn had walked away with the intention of cornering Liam later and having a candid discussion about what the texts had meant.

Later on that day, Zayn cornered him. Liam had given Zayn the same deer in the headlights expression. Zayn hadn’t had the heart to continue with his planned third degree. The nights that followed the same would happen. Zayn would approach Liam, Liam would get flustered, stammer and find excuses to leave the canteen, an elevator, and once, a stage during a sound check. Eventually Zayn stopped trying to bring it up and the difference in Liam had been more than obvious. He no longer stammered and broke out into a sweat while getting twitchy when Zayn spoke to him. And it was almost as if things were back to normal, business as usual.

#### ***

If it weren’t for those fucking texts Zayn could make himself forget. They were seared in his brain, every word, every image. He wondered if he should have said something different. Phrased his words with more intension and made it more apparent that he wanted more than thirty minutes of exchanging words and pictures. But it was too late, there was no going back.

 

He would read Liam’s texts. His favourite, the one that made him light headed with lust was; “wat would u do 2 me if i was right there wit u?”. That and the last picture, which he would looked at while he touched himself, wishing he could do more than just look.

#### ***

He was high. Weed scored from a night club bouncer for him by Preston. He and Louis had gone clubbing, smoking and dancing before returning to the hotel. Zayn felt manic. He'd smoked the last joint hours back and he showered to clear his head, stepping out in a white towel to retrieve his phone from the night stand. He climbed onto the bed and started reading through Liam's text with the intention of wanking off then sleeping. He was already half-hard with anticipation, his hand pressed against his cock.

It was a spur of a moment decision. Instead of opening his messages he clicked on his contacts and dialled Liam. As he heard the line ring he thought there was still time to hang up. Liam was still ignoring him. He was about to cancel the call when Liam answered.

“Hello?”

“You know, Liam, I've always thought you were a good boy.” The words tumbled out of Zayn's mouth.  “But I was obviously wrong because good boys don't take pictures like that. And if they do, they don't text pictures like that.”  Liam didn't answer. But he was still on the line, Zayn could hear his shallow breathing. His ears had probably turned pink and his cheeks would be flushed. Would he hang up? Zayn said, “Hello?”

“What are you wearing?” Liam asked.

Zayn glanced down at himself. “Not much. Just a towel because I just stepped out of the shower.” And because it was only fair, “What are _you_ wearing?”

“I think the better question is what I'm not wearing.”  Liam said. There was a sound of fabric moving. “I'll give you a hint, I once had a pair of these stolen.”

“Are you hard?” Zayn moved the towel aside and gripped his cock. The line went silent again.

“Zayn...” Liam's tone was pleading but Zayn wasn't having any of it. He had been going through his life quite splendidly not knowing what Liam looked like naked until Liam had sent him that text. Liam better not be playing coy. There wasn’t any room for it.

“Don't think, Liam. Are you hard?”

“I'm-I can't-”

“It's a simple yes and no question.”

“Yes.” A whisper.

“Are you touching yourself?”

“Yes.”

Zayn considered where he could take this. Maybe this hesitation from Liam's side was part of the act. Liam liked playing modest because if he really was, he would _never_ had sent Zayn that text in the first place. “Do you want me to hang up?”

“No,” Liam said.

“Stroke yourself.” Zayn squeezed his dick.

“O-okay” The phone crackled and there was the faint faraway sound of fabric moving.

“Put the phone down and get yourself some lube. I want to hear it.” Zayn waited. A few seconds passed and then he heard the phone being picked up.

“I don't have lube so I'm using lotion.” Liam said. Zayn heard a plastic bottle being opened. He closed his eyes went he heard the first wet sound of flesh on flesh.

“You're fucking your hand?”

“Yes.”

“Do you jerk off frequently?” Zayn moved his right hand up and down his cock.

“Define frequently,” was Liam's response. Zayn could hear him smirking.

“Cheeky, undoubtedly Louis' negative influence,” Zayn responded. “Three, four times a week?”

“I don't keep count. I do it whenever I feel the urge.”

“Sex is natural, sex is good. Not everyone does it, but everyone should.”

The slippery sound of Liam tugging on his cock paused, “Are you quoting George Michal to me?”

“So what if I am?”

“Huh.”

Zayn pulled the towel completely off himself and stared down at his cock. It was stiff, pointing straight up to his belly, the tip gleaming. Which reminded him. “Have you ever sucked a cock before?”

“No.” Liam responded.

“Do you want to suck mine?”

“Maybe.”

Zayn raised a brow. “Maybe?”

“That's what I said.” Liam whimpered. The sound set Zayn’s blood on fire.  “Since you're asking me all these question how about I raise you a few?”

“Fair's fair.” Zayn answered. He was jerking himself off slowly, sliding his hand up and down his cock, as he bit down on his bottom lip. “What do you want to know?”

“Do you...” Liam laughed. “I'm blushing. You'd think I wouldn't be embarrassed considering what we're doing.”

“You're cute when you blush.” Zayn recalled Liam when he had been long haired and sixteen and so innocent. They all had been, a few years back. Fame had done a number on them. “Now I'm really curious.”

“Would you be interested in having sex, for real, with me?” Liam asked. What a weirdly phrased question. Liam wasn't playing at being a modest dork, he really was one. “Like, with you on top.”

“You want me to fuck you?” Zayn asked, for clarity because his brain was seized with images of spreading Liam's thighs and sliding his dick into him. And fuck, wasn't that an image.

“Yes.” Liam whispered.

“Is that what you think about when you jerk off?” Zayn tugged at his dick faster, panting has his heart rate increased.

“It's something I’ve been thinking about a lot. Your dick. Inside of me.”

“Yes, I want to fuck you.” Zayn said. “Do you want to do it right now?” Because Zayn could make it happen, no problem.

“Uh, I'm in the bus. Paddy's here, and it's late.” Liam said. There had been some fans loitering outside of the hotel hoping to catch a glimpse of them. If Zayn tried to sneak onto Liam’s tour bus word would be on the internet in no time. Zayn could imagine what the trend that would get.

“Another time then.” Zayn stroked himself faster. “Are you close to coming?”

“Yeah,” Liam was breathing hard.

“Me too,” Zayn jerked himself to the pace of Liam's open mouth pants, his knees spread-eagled. He was so close. He could hear Liam stroking himself and fuck, wasn't that the hottest thing he had ever heard. Next time they would be together and he'd be able to kiss Liam, touch him. Oh fuck. He was coming, spurting over his belly and covering his hand. He heard Liam moaning on the line and then their combined unsteady breathing.

“That was-” Liam began.

“Something.”

“Yes, it was.”

“Tomorrow, my room.” Zayn said. “I can carry out that request. What do you say?”

“Yes.”

“See you then.”

“Night.”

They hung up and Zayn grabbed his towel, wiping come off his stomach. Tomorrow night, he and Liam would finally have sex. He could hardly wait.

**THE END**

 


End file.
